Highway to Hell
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Jungle Fury/RPM. To ensure the Rangers' final defeat Tanaya-7 goes back in time to recruit Dai Shi and his menions into destroying the Power Ranger legacy once and for all. Thier only hope lies in the Jungle Fury Rangers of the past.


_AN: All right this is my first time writing RPM. And one of the few interseason crossover fics I do. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

**PR: RPM/Jungle Fury**

**Highway to Hell**

In the not too distant future, in the automated stronghold of Vengix, the rouge computer virus colludes his latest plan to destroy the Rangers to his loyal henchmen.

"Many years ago, before I came to sentience there was an evil even greater than mine that sought to destroy humanity. He was the demonic warlord called Dai Shi." The master computer said.

"I've heard of him. But he was destroyed by the Jungle Fury Rangers back in 2008 wasn't he?" asked General Crunch his comrades.

"Indeed he was. He was destroyed for the last time when his human host, Jarrod turned against him. He wielded immense power as the Black Lion Warrior, whose power was amplified even more when Dai Shi possessed him. He had immense potential in both good and evil, and personally saw to the warlord's destruction." Vengix said.

"So then what use is he to us? I mean if this Dai Shi went kablewy and his host turned good then it sounds like neither one of them will benefit us much." countered Tanaya.

The computer overlord's electronic eye glared at the young cyborg's defiant remark. The two generals backed away from Tanaya thinking he was about to destroy her but subsided the would-be attack.

"That is why I want you Tanaya-7 to travel back in time and retrieve Jarrod as well as the remaining essence of Dai Shi." He told the cyborg.

"And how exactly do I accomplish that?" she replied in sarcasm.

The electronic eye flashed and Tanaya vanished from sight. After materializing in the year 2008, the cyborg received a message from her Lord in her head.

"Allow me to make it easier for you, capture him at his fortress. He should still be fused to Dai Shi at this point in time." the machine told her.

"Rodger." She scoffed and started on her way. Back in the future General Crunch inquired his master.

"What if she fails Master Vengix?" the robot construct asked.

"I never said anything about bringing her back." the computer replied.

Back in the past the cyborg wandered aimlessly through the wilderness outside Ocean Bluff as she made her way to Dai Shi's castle.

"Well this sucks. Why do I always have to do the dirty work for him? Just because I look human doesn't mean I have to do all the grunt work. Those two lunkheads of his could chip in every now and again instead of cowering infront of him with their tails between their legs. And what exactly am I suppose to do when I get there? Pat my thigh and call out 'Here Dai Shi, Dai Shi, Dai Shi?'" she muttered while she traversed the rocky terrain.

Upon finally reaching Dai Shi's castle several hours later, the cyborg leaped from one rock formation to another bypassing the mountain of stairs and made it to the front entrance moments later. The doors to Dai Shi's chamber flew open seconds later as Tanaya strode into the Lion Lord's presence. Unimpressed the dark martial arts master rose up on the balls of his feet and glared at the woman while Camille remained a few feet infront of him who was equally unimpressed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tanaya-7, I'm from the future. Let's make this brief shall we?" she asked.

"How about I make it even briefer?" Camille snarled.

"Camille…let's here what this young woman has to say before we annihilate her. Since she went to the trouble of coming here." Dai Shi smiled as he returned to his seat.

"Smart boy. All right here's the deal, I come from a future where mankind is on the brink of extinction." She started.

"And?" he asked. The cyborg chose her words carefully before continuing.

"You see even though my master has succeeded in taking over the world. Three-quarters of it is a wasteland…there's just one slight snag in my master's plans." She told him.

"Let me guess, the Power Rangers?" he asked.

"Yeah and as you can see there in lies the problem. There's a domed city in the future called Corinth and it's the last of its kind. You see we've gotten into the city lots of times but we always get beaten back by them. I blame my master personally, he's always sending in these lame robots to try and beat them and they always end in predictable fashion." She said.

"So you want me to travel with you in an attempt to destroy them and kill off the human race once and for all." he concluded.

"Heh. Tell him what he's won Johnny." She quipped.

"So what do you say?" the cyborg asked. The Lion Lord folded his hands together in contemplation and was quickly flanked by his consort.

"My Lord I must attest! We know nothing of this woman!" Camille hissed.

"True." He muttered.

"Hey why do things the hard way when most of humanity is already taken care of?" Tanaya asked him.

The Lion Lord pondered on this aspect a little further.

"If what you're saying is the truth, then I will accompany you. However in order to prove yourself you must defeat me in battle first." he said rising to his feet.

"Yes!" whispered Camille. The cyborg smirked at Dai Shi.

"Have it your way then." She said in a half-cocky tone.

Jarrod threw off his pelt as a gold aura surrounded him. An explosion came from behind Dai Shi as the Lion spirit lunged over him as his armor came together covering his shins, chest and arms. Finally the lion spirit descended on the master and forged his helmet. The Lion Lord struck a pose as his animal spirit stood behind him.

"Not bad. Wish I had something that flashy." She said putting on her visor as the two got into fighting stance.

_Author's Note: All right sorry for the half-assed cliff hanger. I've been meaning to get this out since monday. I'm not sure if I'll pick it up again anytime soon. I know its good its just...eh. Anyway let me know what you think. I'll try and pick this up again sometime in the near future. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
